The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian Crystals
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Link is back and with the help of a few friends, old and new, past and present, he must search for the Hylian Crystals!
1. The Will of the Gods

**Kitsune: Hiya! (waves) We're gonna do a bit of research into Zelda games and come up with a new fanfic!**

**Jeremy: (whispers) She beat Link's Awakening and Twilight Princess, and she played most of Ocarina of Time and some of Majora's Mask. Not a very extensive collection. (shakes head)**

**Kitsune: Shut up! At least I beat Twilight Princess!**

**Jeremy: (hangs head in shame) I beat it, too . . .**

**Kitsune: A month after I did! Review. I don't own anything!**

-

**The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian Crystals**

-

**Chapter 1: The Will of The Gods**

-

_"Are you sure of this?"_

_"Yes, there is no doubt."_

_"The creators will not be pleased to know he has returned."_

_"There is nothing we can do about that, Zephos. We can only pick out The One to defeat him once again. What is your opinion, Lanayru?"_

_"My opinion is miniscule in comparison to yours, Cyclos. You are a god, whereas I am a spirit."_

_"Still, your opinion is requested."_

_"Then I say, yes. It is necessary to choose the next avatar of The Chosen One."_

_"He has come time and again to defeat evil. We can rely on him."_

_"Ordona is correct."_

_"So, it is decided. The Hero will be chosen once more. Wielding the Sword of Evil's Bane, he will triumph to save not only this world, but the other worlds as well."_

_"Faron! You don't mean that the Twili are involved once more, do you?"_

_"Aye, and The Great Sea as well. Hence the reason my brother and I are here."_

_"My, this is disturbing news. Ganon's infestations have already begun an assault . . . But I am confident that as long as his companions are true and the Creators give their approval, the Hero will triumph. As for us, we will give our guidance when we see fit. We cannot meddle long in mortal affairs."_

_"Aye. Let us choose the avatar, now."_

_**"We invoke the spirit of the legendary Hero of Time, who traverses the universe, searching for a body with which he may vanquish evil and restore peace to the world. Descend upon the world in its time of need and rescue your people once more!"**_

_"Zephos."_

_"Brother?"_

_"Please inform the Great Deku Tree of the Hero's awakening. I am sure his insight is going to be needed."_

-

**Jeremy: . . . . That's it?**

**Kitsune: Uh-huh.**

**Jeremy: But there was nothing to it!**

**Kitsune: Have you not read the chapter's name? Well, please review. I'll have the second chapter out shortly. Jeremy, hopefully, will see why these two chapters were separate.**

**Jeremy: Sure, sure.**


	2. The Voices in the Trees

**Kitsune: Okay, so this is chapter two.**

**Jeremy: Well? I'm waiting.**

**Kitsune: Just read the chapter, **_**baka**_**! You'll understand. Just to let you know, after doing my research, it made me want to rekindle the little flame I had while playing **_**Wind Waker**_**. So, after my godfather is done eating, I'll go play Gamecube in the kitchen. Please review! There are some OCs. (panics after seeing audience groan and start to leave) Please don't leave! There aren't many OCs! And they aren't the usual ones! Please don't go!**

**Jeremy: Can we get on with this?**

**Kitsune: Will you **_**be patient!**_** Kami! Please review!**

-

**The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian Crystals**

-

**Chapter 2: The Voices in the Trees**

-

A young man walked up to a mare and carressed her mane. This young man had shoulder-length blonde hair and kind blue eyes. After feeding the mare, he climbed on her back, gripping her mane in his hands. He led her around a small corral before jumping the fence and trotting off back towards the village.

He sighed, a smile coming to his face. The sun began to set behind him as the day came to an end. The sun glowed golden through the trees. As he glanced back, he noticed his bag of goodies had fallen. With a silent command to his horse to stop, he jumped off her back and jogged over to the bag. He shook his head and bent down to pick it up. He hefted it in his hands, feeling the weight of his "prize." He smiled to himself and turned back to his horse.

_"Link . . ."_ a voice whispered through the trees. He dropped his knapsack, turning swiftly. His eyes were wide in fright. He peered between the trees, trying to locate the direction from where the voice had come from. A small girlish giggle wafted through the air. The wind ruffled his hair slightly.

"Who's there?" Link asked, fearful. He didn't want to just dismiss the voice as a figment of his imagination. He _had_ heard someone call his name. But who? He didn't remember any of the village girls following him from the village.

Besides, the voice hardly sounded human. It didn't even have a Hylian accent. The voice sounded . . . _alien_ . . . There was a certain charm to it, though. It sent his heart beating frantically in his chest.

Bending down, he picked the knapsack up once more. He walked over to his horse, placing it in a sack hanging on the side of the saddle. He rode off back to the village soon after. He wouldn't mention the voice to anyone. They didn't need to think he was crazy. They didn't need to fear anything. It was a peaceful time.

The clouds drifted over the sky as twilight settled over the land, soon fading into darkness, and the voice along with it.

-

**Kitsune: Hmmm... Wonder who that could be? I gave a hint.**

**Jeremy: Can we have choices?**

**Kitsune: No. I wanna keep you all in suspence. Please review.**

**Jeremy: Can't you give us any hints? Please?**

**Kitsune: Fine, here's a spoiler sort of. **_**Two characters return to aid Link in his quest for the Hylian Crystals, but will there be internal conflicts over the Hero's heart?**_

**Jeremy: THAT DOESN'T HELP!**

**Kitsune: Help me!!! (swirly eyes) Review! Please! I don't own anything!**


	3. The Nightmare Stallion

_**Kitsune: Hee hee! We got reviews!**_

_**Jeremy: (smiles) Let's continue, shall we? We don't own The Legend of Zelda. Kitsune owns the Nightmare Stallion.**_

-

**The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian Crystals**

-

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare Stallion**

-

As Link was on his way back to his village, he noticed the slight tremor coursing through the ground. Epona stopped in fear. She knew this wasn't a simple thing. The village was in their sights, but the people seemed oblivious to the danger. The rumbling had increased, but still no one had noticed.

"An earthquake?" Link murmured.

Epona whinnied and tossed Link off her back, turning and dashing back into the woods. Link recovered from the fall and dashed after the startled mare. "Epona, stop!" he called, but the mare paid no heed and was well into the woods, unable to hear his call.

Link stopped in an open area. Trees circled the area. He spied something similar-looking to Epona, facing his mare. It was a tall, black stallion with a long, wild, dark mane and burning embers for eyes. This steed stared the poor mare down; Epona was frozen to the spot. Link, himself, was intimidated by the horse.

The stallion held its posture, crest high, hooves planted firmly in the dirt beneathe it. It seemed to think it owned the woods and everything in it. It snorted, making Epona flinch back, taking small backsteps, letting fall her crest, in submission to the steed. Still, the horse gave an angry snort, stomping on the ground in agitation and dominance. His tail flicked.

Epona gave a submissive whinnie, trying to back away. Link went to reach for her reigns. "Come here, Epona," he said, not taking his eyes off the stallion. However, in a flash, the stallion was blocking him from Epona. It reared, legs kicking out, screaming loudly, warning Link to back off. Link fell back, scrambling to the edge of the clearing. His breathing was hard.

Epona looked at her master, sadly, still submissive. The stallion snorted, turning and gesturing to Epona with his head. A dark, sparkling, swirling portal opened in front of the two horses. He gently prodded Epona on her backend, into the portal, when she gingerly obliged, slowly disappearing into the portal. The dark stallion turned to Link, eyes ablaze. He whinnied his triumph, turned, and galloped into the portal, following Epona.

"Epona!" Link cried, getting up. He took a step or two, staring at the spot where she'd just been in disbelief. He hadn't just seen that. Epona couldn't have disappeared. This was weird. He was furious! Some horse just kidnapped Epona!

That same, soft, girlish, alienlike giggle wafted through the air. _"Heh, so it seems your mare has been claimed by the Nightmare Stallion?"_

Link stared around in confusion. Suddenly, through the darkness, a portal opened. A figure walked out, dressed in royal robes. The beautiful, grey-skinned woman with the golden hair, the amber eyes, and the alluring smirk looked him up and down. _"Do you not remember me, Link? I said I would see you again. Well, I've returned."_

-

_**Kitsune: Yay! Midna's back! She's back! (does a dance)**_

_**Jeremy: (drool) She's hot.**_

_**Kitsune: Please review!!! (still dancing)**_


	4. The Return of the Twilight Princess

_**Kitsune: Reviews, reviews, reviews! Lovely, appetizing reviews!**_

_**Jeremy: Are they reviews or a three course dinner?**_

_**Kitsune: I don't own ANYTHING!**_

-

**The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian Crystals**

-

**Chapter 4: The Return of the Twilight Princess**

-

The woman's sultry looks at Link caused him to gape at her. She did seem oddly familiar. But . . . where?

Her gaze turned sad. _"Oh, you don't remember me? I'm offended, dear Link. I thought I meant something to you."_ She then smirked. _"You have three chances to guess my name. Who am I?"_

Link was almost too busy ogling her body to notice she'd addressed him. Her voice snapped him out of it, though. He tried to think back. There was a time, long ago, when something happened. Something he'd fought for and defended with all his might. He remembered darkness, but in the darkness, there was a strange sort of light. A world of dark-light with fantasic and terrifying creatures. A kingdom. A kingdom in the twilight.

"Twilight Princess . . ." he whispered, blue eyes wide in awe, "Midna . . ." He whispered the name with reverence.

Midna sneered, happily. _"See? Was that so hard?"_

"I thought . . ." Link began, "The mirror—"

Midna giggled. _"Did you truly believe The Mirror was the only way to traverse to the Twilight Realm? Did you forget that I am the Twilight Princess? I can make portals."_

"But why did you wait so long before you created the portals? I almost forgot about you."

Midna shrugged. _"Remember, I had to maintain order after Zant's defeat. It took a while. Besides," _Her eyes twinkled at him, _"I've been sent by the Gods."_

"The Gods?" Link said, "What could the Gods possibly want?"

_"Believe it or not, Ganon has once again returned. You remember Ganondorf, don't you?"_ Link was shocked. _"The time has come, once again, Link, for you to defend the worlds from Ganon's evil."_

"But . . . But I killed him. I killed Ganon." Link was almost speechless. The shock played across his features. He held his hand. One word rang in his head: _failure._ He had failed to kill Ganon. Was it really possible?

Midna turned gentle eyes to Link. _"Link . . ."_

Link looked up at her.

_"No one can escape Ganon's wrath this time. You all but eliminated him during your fight. Don't be so surprised; it's happened many times before. Ganon has been fought many times in the past, by the Heroes Who Traverse Time only to stop him."_

"The . . . Heroes of Time?"

Midna nodded. _"Don't tell me you don't remember the legend. Long ago, there was a hero who swore to protect the kingdom of Hyrule from Ganon's evil. He swore that he would stop Ganon at all costs and vowed to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule in this life and the next, and for centuries to come. His spirit roams the dimensions, searching for his next host so that he may strike Ganon down. Once again, he, and the Gods, have chosen you._

_"It is time, Link. Time to take up your sword once more to vanquish Ganon and his monsters. Are you willing to accept your duties once more?"_ Midna's eyes glittered and a smirk rolled across her face.

Link nodded, features set, eyes blazing with determination. "I'm ready . . . except . . . My weapons. I had returned the Master Blade to the Royal Family of Hyrule, as well as all my other weapons."

_"Why? Why would you do something like that!?"_ Midna was shocked.

"Because I refused to stay with Princess Zelda. I told them I was only a simple farmboy. I said that I had to attend to my flock, but when I was done, I would return to serve as a knight."

The Twilight Princess' eyes glittered in happiness. She smirked. _"Well, seeing as you have no mode of transportaion, I suppose I could lend you the power of Twilight to become the sacred beast you were before. I'd have to change, too. Not a problem for me; I'd rather be an imp now than a princess. It's easier to go about without being bothered. We'll go to Hyrule, Link, to retrieve your sword."_

With that, she changed, Twilight enveloping her in mystic swirls of yellows and oranges and flickering with tinges of black. When it faded, the grey-bodied, amber-haired imp was floating in the princess' place. She sneered. _"Are you ready, Link?"_

Link nodded. Midna waved her hand in front of her, chanting something in that alienlike language. A dark portal opened beneathe him, and Link sunk gratefully into the depths of Twilight power. The Twilight formed to his body like a shell encasing him. It was strangely warm, making his body tingle with the energy. He felt himself shift; his bones reforming and growing, stretching him, but he felt no pain. He welcomed the change.

Link opened his eyes. Around him was a black world. A world of darkness. He seemed to be swimming in it, like a pool of water. Looking up, he saw the surface; a world of light lay just beyond. He doggie-paddled, swimming towards that light. Breaking the surface, he climbed up on the banks around him. He looked back at the water; it was plain water. He padded up to it and looked down. A wolf was reflected in it. He was a wolf again.

He glanced back at Midna, but she wasn't there. A weight suddenly shifted on his back and he tried to glance back at it. Midna was sitting on his back again. The feeling was reassuring. She sat side-saddle, legs crossed and arms put casually behind her head as she grinned down at him.

_"Well, isn't this nice, now? I missed this, didn't you?"_ Midna leaned over, straddling his back and laying down, wrapping her arms around Link's head, pressing her cheek against his. _"I missed you, Link. Now we can have another good set of adventures."_

Link pressed his cheek back against hers and gave a sort of growl, letting it rumble through his body so she could feel it; showing his appreciation and how much he missed her companionship as well. Midna sat up on his back, pressing her hands into his grey fur at the junction of his neck and body.

_"Let's go, Link. To Hyrule. We will get your sword back and seek Zelda's counsel. She'll know what to do about Ganon." _Midna said. Link howled, a long, high note that the wind took with it to the mountains, across the plains, and anywhere it wished of it. He started off, through the forest, faster than he thought possible for himself. Of course, he'd forgotten the feeling of being a wolf over the two years that Midna had left. Now, he was determined. He would get Epona back.

He would finish Ganon. Once and for all.

-

_**Kitsune: Yay! I think I liked this chapter! I got inspried for the Twilight pool from a book called **__**The Wolving Time**__**, which I don't own. In it, there's this shepherd boy who is actually a werewolf, but he can't change until he comes of age and he changes by diving into a pool of water called a wolving pool.**_

_**Jeremy: How . . . interesting.**_

_**Kitusne: I know! Please review, I still down own anything!!!**_


End file.
